


A Late Night Visit

by AlienCarnivore



Series: Late Night [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienCarnivore/pseuds/AlienCarnivore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce gets a visit from Selina one night as he's getting ready for bed. Warning: Contains graphic smut. If you have any certain requests, let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check out my Bruce/Silver story if you're interested and my Game of Thrones inspired story if you're a Dean-Charles Chapman/Isaac Hempstead-Wright fan!

Bruce was just getting into bed after a long day when she came.

She climbed in through the window, as was befitting for one nicknamed "Cat". Bruce was completely oblivious to her presence since she landed so softly on his floor. She smirked at his cluelessness and lightly crossed the room to where he was just buttoning up his pajama top, with his back to her.

"Hey, kid," she whispered, causing him to jump in surprise. He turned to face her and he relaxed after seeing who it was.

"Selina…w-what are you doing here? You scared me," he stammered.

She smirked at him again. "Why do you think I'm here? I wanted to see you."

"It's nighttime, though. I need to get to-" he was cut off when her lips suddenly touched his. Bruce's eyes widened in shock and stayed that way when she broke the kiss.

She leaned in towards his left ear and seductively whispered, "You won't be sleeping for a little bit, kid."

Bruce could feel himself start to get hard at her seductive tone. Before he could say anything, Selina pushed him backwards onto the bed. She quickly discarded her boots and socks and lightly jumped on him, straddling his hardness, which caused Bruce to let out an accidental moan. That turned Selina on even more. She leaned down towards him and roughly crashed her lips onto his. It was an awkward kiss at first since Bruce had no experience kissing whatsoever besides the little one they shared a couple nights before. After a bit though, he learned to just let her take the lead and put his hands on her waist, lifting up her jacket and shirt slightly to gently rub the smooth skin underneath.

She sucked his lower lip into her mouth and gently sucked on it, with the occasional nibble here and there. He was so caught up in the pleasure that he forgot to breathe for a while and she could hear him inhale heavily through his nose, which Selina thought was cute.

Eventually, she let go of his lower lip and he surprised her by instantly going back to her lips, this time licking them, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth enough to let him go inside. The result was absolute heaven for both of them. She met his tongue with her own and they danced together for the longest time before Bruce did something else. Selina felt his hands slide down from her waist to her butt, gripping it softly, as if nervous to do so. She purred a bit to let him know it was okay. She could feel his hands tighten on her hips as he kneaded the flesh through her pants with his hands.

By this point he was completely hard. Bruce wasn't necessarily "big" since he wasn't done developing yet, but he still topped off at a little over four inches in length. Without breaking the very heated kiss they were sharing, Selina proceeded to unbutton Bruce's pajama top. Realization suddenly hitting him, Bruce reluctantly broke the kiss, much to Selina's disappointment.

"Wait," he gasped, warm breath touching his face as they both breathed heavily. "I never…I don't…"

Selina could see his cheeks turning red in embarrassment, her eyesight aided by the moonlight streaming through the window that helped brighten up the room a little. She smiled sweetly and pecked his lips, reassuring him, whispering, "Don't worry. I'll guide you through it. Just relax and let me do the work until your instincts take over."

Bruce greatly appreciated her soothing words and exhaled heavily in relief, nodding. Selina again went back to his lips, but this time she thrust her tongue into his mouth, exploring every crevice she could find, tongue running over his teeth as his tongue coiled around hers. She went back to unbuttoning him. When the last button was undone, he helped her slip the shirt off and onto the floor.

Bruce's torso was mesmerizing for Selina. She wasted no time gliding her hands across his back and sides. She broke the kiss to stare at his chest. Despite being skinny, Bruce's torso was well defined and would turn any girl her age on. She then bent down a bit to kiss his chest lightly, trailing kisses down his chest and stopped at his belly button and left a big, wet kiss there, causing Bruce to moan a bit.

Taking the initiative, Bruce grabbed the hem of Selina's jacket and began to lift it up. Selina hurriedly removed her jacket, tossing it to the floor, as Bruce began to lift up Selina's shirt. Selina raised her arms upright and let him remove it, leaving her in nothing but a bra from the waist up.

Bruce took a minute to admire her very fit torso, eyes traveling up and down, particularly resting on her bra, where her boobs were. Selina noticed this and, making direct eye contact with him, slowly reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She then let it fall and tossed it on the floor, baring Selina from the waist up.

The lust in Bruce's eyes was very evident by that point. Selina gently took his hands and planted them firmly on her breasts and let him experiment with them. He gently squeezed one, then the other and kneaded the flesh a bit. When he started to play with her nipples, Selina let out a sharp gasp and her eyes screwed shut. Bruce ran his thumb across her nipples and gently pinched them with his thumbs and forefingers, eliciting more gasps from Selina.

Selina had had enough by that point. She sprung forward, engulfing Bruce's mouth in yet another heated kiss, tongue coiling around his and sucking on it from time to time. Her hands reached down to the top of his pajama bottoms and fumbled with the button for a bit before getting it undone. Bruce lifted his hips off the bed and, with eager help from Selina, slid them off, leaving Bruce completely naked in front of Selina.

After adding Bruce's pajama bottoms to the pile of clothes on the floor, Selina broke the kiss and her eyes rested on Bruce's member, sticking up at full length. She took a second to take it all in. The cut head of Bruce's member, from which a drop of pre-cum was dripping from. His scrotum, completely hairless, with his two testicles encased within, hanging far enough down to symbolize that Bruce had at least gone through the stage of puberty and growth where he could cum. Her eyes went to the patch of skin above his member, where very little pubic hair was present.

_He's still just a kid. But tonight I'm gonna make him a man_ , Selina thought.

And finally, her eyes took in his thighs, where no hair was present. She took a moment to run her hands down them, causing Bruce's member to jump a bit at the unexpected touch. She then reached up to her pants button and proceeded to unbutton and unzip. She quickly pulled her pants off, followed by her underwear.

Now they both had nothing to hide from the other.

Selina straddled Bruce's legs and he could feel her smooth legs rub against his mostly hairless ones. His hands went back to grip her nice, fit hips. She smiled at him.

"Ready?" she asked.

Bruce could only nod, slowly at first, then more frantically.

Selina lifted herself up a bit, Bruce's hands never leaving her hips, and slid forward to where her entrance was directly above Bruce's member. She grabbed onto it for the first time, causing Bruce to arch his back in pleasure. Selina gently ran her thumb across the tip, spreading the natural lubricant, careful not to accidentally hurt him. She then pointed it straight up, made direct eye contact with him, and lowered herself down, to the point where he was completely buried inside of her. Not being a virgin, Selina experienced no pain, only pleasure.

Bruce gasped loudly, involuntarily bucking his hips up, gripping onto her butt more tightly. Selina took a second to adjust to the member inside of her and for Bruce to calm down a bit. She then put her hands on Bruce's shoulders to support her and lifted herself up, to the point where only the tip of Bruce's member was inside of her, before going back down. The experience made them both moan at the same time. Selina lifted herself back up and Bruce thrust up into her. She went back down and back up and Bruce did the same thing.

This went on for about a minute, her lifting herself back up, him gripping onto her hips and thrusting back up into her. She was surprised when his hands moved from her butt to her waist, gently pushing her to the side. Selina took the hint and lay down on the bed as Bruce went on top in between her legs, all without withdrawing himself from her. Selina, being the flexible girl she was, wrapped her legs tightly around Bruce's skinny waist, holding him to her for a bit. Bruce bit his lip, reining himself back in, before thrusting his hips into her and back out.

Selina wrapped her arms around the back of his thighs at first, caressing the smooth skin, before moving up to where they rested right below his hips, which were slowly thrusting in and out as Bruce tried to find a feasible rhythm. Being inexperienced, it took him a bit before he could find himself going at a somewhat slow but steady pace, thrusting as deep as he could go into Selina before almost withdrawing himself, only to go back in again.

Selina did everything she could to make his first time special. She gently massaged his skin, even sometimes gripping onto his butt, helping him with his thrusts. She also made sure to moan for him, voluntarily and sometimes involuntarily, so he would feel more confident.

Eventually, she found herself unable to contain her climax and released her juices all around his member, moaning and gasping all the while, clawing at his back, which would leave some scratch marks, but wouldn't be painful for Bruce to endure.

That completely set Bruce off. He could feel a pressure building up in his balls.

"Selina…" he gasped. "I'm gonna…"

Selina pushed him back and out of her, much to Bruce's surprise. He seemed a little frustrated that she stopped him before he could reach his climax, but mostly he looked confused and a little hurt that she did that.

_Poor kid, he's not sure if he's done something wrong_ , Selina thought, before leaning forward and taking his entire member into her mouth in one go, being very careful not to accidentally hurt him with her teeth. Bruce gasped loudly and his hands sprung to the back of her head, entangling himself in her hair, holding her there for a moment. Selina gagged a little, but focused her attention to bobbing her head back and forth, purring for him, to increase his pleasure as much as she could.

With a moan and a thrust into her mouth, he spurted what cum he was able to produce, which Selina swallowed willfully and loudly, her throat making noises as it worked to quickly swallow his seed.

Completely devoid of energy, the couple fell down on the bed, with Bruce resting his head on Selina's chest, both panting heavily and Bruce beginning to break out in a sweat. Selina gently stroked his soft hair and held his hand, gently running her thumb over his. She kissed the top of his head as he drifted off to sleep and cuddled with him for a while, listening to his breathing.

When Bruce woke up the next morning, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina wants to try something new with Bruce, but is worried he'll think less of her for even suggesting it. Heavy smut.

Selina’s late night visits continued over the course of the following months. She wouldn’t visit every night, so Bruce didn’t know when to expect her. As the months passed, Bruce really started to go through puberty. More hair around his member started to appear, his voice started to deepen, he started to grow to the point where he was taller than her, and he started to develop some armpit hair. But most important to Selina, his member started to grow to the point where it was around 6 inches, which improved Selina’s experience in their sexual encounters since she was being filled up more.

As their encounters continued, Bruce’s performance improved. He became more confident in what he was doing and he lasted much longer than he did when he lost his virginity to her. Selina was able to comfortably reach her orgasm and afterwards lay there being continuously pleasured by him going in and out of her at a faster pace than their first time.

The part Selina really looked forward to during their sex was when Bruce knew he was getting close to his climax. He would start mercilessly thrusting back and forth into her, beginning to grunt and causing Selina to throw her head back and moan maybe just a little too loudly. He’d then pull out of her and she’d immediately sit up and take him into her mouth, relaxing her throat and taking all of him in, to the point where the tip was past her gag reflex and heading down into her throat and her nose was touching his pubes. He’d then grab her curly hair and start threading his fingers through it, slightly thrusting his hips in and out from the pleasure. She would prepare herself for his seed when he’d thrust as far into her mouth as he could and grip onto her hair with more force. She always made sure to purr for him since it was obvious he enjoyed it more when she did. She wanted to make sure he was getting enjoyment out of it.

Sometimes, they wouldn’t have sex. She would climb in through his window at night to find him crying in his bed and she would ask him if he wanted her there or not every time that occurred. He would always say “yes” and she would take off her boots and climb into bed with him and hold him to her chest, stroking his soft hair and letting him cry. Sometimes he would kiss her for some comfort, sometimes he would just hold her hand and she would lay there with him until he fell asleep. Then she’d sneak out of the window.

One time she had gone into his room to find him in a sad mood and she could tell he needed sexual comfort, so she stripped down for him and rode him cowgirl style with his hands on her hips as she moved up and down and back and forth, playing with his nipples which he seemed to enjoy. She may act cold and careless to him at times, but during these experiences she made sure to not tease him like she usually does, especially when he was feeling sad.

She taught him how to eat her out as well, telling him what to do and how to do it. The first time he was a little clumsy and hesitant, it being his first time tasting a girl, but she made sure not to criticize him and kept encouraging him to keep going. She had to help him out with her fingers to get herself to climax, but she assured him that he did fine for his first time. Now, whenever he ate her out, she moaned and ran her hands roughly through his hair, gasping his name as his tongue touched her over and over. Sometimes when he lifted his head up to breathe she would instantly yank his head right back down to her opening, leaving him short of breath for most of the experience.

She also showed him different sex positions. They had already done the cowgirl position when they first had sex with each other, but she showed him doggy-style, which he seemed to enjoy but she just tolerated. She preferred being able to see his face and how cute his face got when he was getting close to finishing. She preferred missionary or wrapping her legs around his waist, being able to feel his skin more. He would also sometimes kiss her during their lovemaking which turned her on immensely.

Tonight she wanted to show him something new. She wasn’t sure how he’d feel about it or if he’d think it was gross and she was afraid he would think less of her for even suggesting it. But just in case he was interested, she had made sure to use the bathroom beforehand as well as cleaning herself thoroughly. She had never tried anal sex before, but she wanted to try it with Bruce. She had taken his virginity from him, which she felt kind of guilty about since she just kind of came onto him; of course he would accept her offer for sex. She took it from him at such a young age; she wanted to try to make it even with him by giving him her anal virginity. It wasn’t the same, she knew, but she felt like she had to do something special for him besides the casual sex and oral sex they usually partake in.

She climbed through his window as she had dozens of times before to find him about to change into his pajamas. His back was to her and he was completely naked. She could feel her heart start to speed up in anticipation. She loved looking at his body, even if it was just the back part of it. She loved how smooth his back looked, with slight muscles being visible as he moved his arms, getting his pajamas ready to put on. She loved how perfect his butt was, smooth and the perfect size for someone his height. She loved his legs and how they smooth they were overall as well. Everything about him was just perfect for her. He could annoy her at times and sometimes he tried to intentionally act intelligent, which bugged her, but she felt sorry for the kid.

She took a second to admire his cuteness before whispering, “Hey.”

He turned around, startled, which gave her the opportunity to see his front side. She smirked at his “surprised” face and took a second to admire his member dangling between his legs, along with his balls, which had grown in size since she first saw them the first time they had sex.

“S-Selina,” he stuttered, his face blushing madly. She thought that was adorable.

“We’ve had sex a couple dozen times and you still get embarrassed when I look at your body? C’mon, kid. It’s okay. Look.” She then proceeded to remove her boots and socks, along with her jacket, shirt, bra, pants, and underwear, to the point where she was just as exposed as he was.

He had trouble seeing her body since it was dark, but she noticed him start to get hard. He strode towards her and kissed her on the lips very hungrily. He practically licked his way into her mouth, coiling his tongue roughly around hers, his hands sliding down her back, feeling her skin. She responded eagerly, tilting her head so he’d have better access to her mouth. She put her hands on his chest, going over his nipples and going down his stomach until she reached his very erect member. She grabbed onto it and he gasped into her mouth, giving her a chance to put her tongue into his mouth, tasting it as she explored. His breath smelled so fresh, she loved it.

She started stroking him slowly, causing him to shudder and start involuntarily bucking his hips into her hand, eager for pleasure. She let go of him, stopped kissing him, and led him towards his bed. She laid down for him and he clambered on top, resuming their kissing session. He slid his fingers down to her folds and started rubbing her, getting her juices on his fingers. He took them away to help line himself up with her entrance before she gently pushed his face away from hers.

“Wait…I wanna try something,” she said.

He looked into her eyes, his pupils completely dilated. “What is it?"

“I, uh…want you inside my ass this time.”

He seemed shocked she would even say such a thing; clearly the idea had never occurred to him. She was thinking that it was a terrible thing to even think of when he said, “Okay. But…isn’t that gross and dirty?”

She sighed with relief. “I cleaned myself, don’t worry. The worst thing that could happen is that I could fart during it, which I am a little worried about.”

He stroked her cheek. “Don’t worry about that, it’s okay if you do. But…how would we… how would it fit?” He trailed off.

“You need to get your dick really, really lubricated. You need to go very slow or you could seriously hurt me,” she said very seriously. He seemed to understand.

“I understand. I would never intentionally hurt you like that…but…what are we gonna use for…” She cut him off by forcefully flipping them so she was on top and he was on the bottom. She wasted no time. She bent down and took his length into her mouth, breathing heavily through her nose, sliding more and more of him into her mouth. He bent his head back and grabbed onto her head. The first couple times she sucked him off, he couldn’t control himself and forcefully shoved her head down onto him, causing her to gag and almost vomit, but eventually he had learned self-control and just threaded his fingers through her hair.

She took him out of her mouth and started licking his shaft, getting it nice and soaked in her saliva. She spat a little bit on the head of his length, letting her saliva drip down onto his length before spreading it down with her hands. The end result is that he was absolutely dripping with her spit. She was satisfied with the amount of lubrication and let him go back on top of her. She spread her legs and lifted them up a bit for him.

She suddenly became very anxious. She was about to let Bruce into her most private spot. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. “Slowly, okay?” she asked.

He nodded and lined himself up with her butthole. He pressed the head to the entrance and Selina felt a cold sensation that made her shiver a little bit. She nodded at him and he slowly started to apply pressure to her sphincter, trying to get in. She started pushing out as if she was going to poop to try to assist her hole in opening up for him. Selina could feel the pressure building up and bit her lip to suppress the pain she was feeling. The lubrication on his length was helping, but his length was getting fairly thick recently and her hole was having trouble stretching to let his length in.

He noticed her discomfort and stopped. “Tell me when to go again,” he whispered.

She took a minute to get used to the pressure she was feeling and gave him the okay to continue. “Just try to get the tip in at first. It’s gonna hurt me, but I want this. Please.”

He hesitated for a second, and then nodded. He focused on pushing into her once more, feeling the head start to slip in, when all of a sudden her sphincter opened up for him and he slipped inside. Selina gasped loudly and clutched onto the sheets of the bed, gasping continuously, and she could feel her eyes starting to tear up. He noticed this and immediately stopped applying pressure and went to wipe away her tears with his thumb. He then bent down and kissed her softly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…do you wanna stop?” he asked tenderly, stroking her face to try to soothe her.

“No, just give me a minute. I told you it would hurt me at first.” A few minutes went by and she gave him the okay to continue.

He had no problem sliding into her after that. It stopped being painful and she simply felt full as more and more of him went into her butt. The sensation was very different than when he entered her vagina. This felt naughtier and blissful in a different way.

Bruce’s face was adorable. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was gaping open. When he finally bottomed out in her, she could feel him touching her g-spot which made her moan. Bruce was still trying to rein himself back in from the new pleasure he was experiencing.

“Oh, god, you’re so tight,” Bruce gasped, trying not to climax right away from the feeling. “Can I start?”

All Selina could do was nod frantically at him and then he started to pull out almost all the way before going back in. The feeling was indescribable for both of them. She rested her legs on his shoulders, the angle allowing him to really start driving into her. Since he was no stranger to sex any longer, Bruce found a good rhythm fairly quickly, pushing himself in and out with grunts every now and then, holding onto her legs for support, rubbing them as he did.

Every time he thrusted into her ass he made Selina get closer and closer to her orgasm. She couldn’t stop moaning for him and started to rub herself for enhanced pleasure. Bruce realized she was close and started thrusting as fast and hard as he was able, his balls slapping against her cheeks every time he went in. The feeling of the soft skin smacking against her made Selina cry out in ecstasy as cum started to come out of her, getting Bruce’s member wet as it started dripping down onto it.

Next came Selina’s favorite part of their lovemaking. Bruce started to thrust his tiny hips into her mercilessly, aggressively pursuing his orgasm. Selina grabbed onto the back of his thighs and started to hold onto him, rubbing his skin with her thumbs as he went back and forth into her.

“Selina, I-“ He started before she pulled him into her as far as she could and then she could feel spurts of warmth fill up the inside of her as his seed was released. He buried his head into her neck, kissing it as his orgasm overtook him.

Once it was over, he slipped out of her and lay down next to her, completely exhausted, beginning to sweat from the exertion. Selina knew there would soon be a mess on his sheets if she didn’t get a towel or something, so she got up and went into Bruce’s personal bathroom and grabbed a washcloth near the sink. She put it at the entrance of her butt as Bruce’s seed started to leak out. She took a bit to make sure it was washed out, having to wet the cloth a bit, but once she was done she discarded it into the trashcan and returned to his bed. After she lay down she snuggled up to him so he would know he didn’t do anything wrong by cumming inside of her.

 _I’m going to be very sore tomorrow_ , Selina thought as she lay there with him, head on his chest, their hands intertwined with him stroking her hair.

Once he fell asleep she dressed and left through the window, as she had dozens of times before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina brings some toys over to Bruce's mansion and pleases him in new ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's another chapter. This one is full of kinky things, so sorry if that's not what you're into. I also apologize if it seems a little rushed, I'll try to make some edits here and there to polish it up. Enjoy.

Selina climbed in through Bruce’s window once again, landing lightly on his floor and taking off her boots and socks. In her jacket were a couple sex toys, including an 8 inch purple dildo, a small butt plug, and a bottle of lube. Bruce wasn’t in his room yet, but she could see that the light in his personal bathroom was on and she could faintly hear a shower running. She tossed the objects on Bruce’s bed and discarded her jacket and the rest of her clothes, until she was completely naked, alone in Bruce’s room.

She hopped on the bed and just sat there, legs spread, looking at the closed bathroom door, waiting eagerly. She wanted Bruce to see her completely filled up, with the dildo in her vagina and the butt plug in her ass. The thought of Bruce’s no doubt cute reaction alone was enough to make her wet.

After waiting for a couple more minutes, she heard the shower turn off and she grabbed the dildo. She spread her legs a little more and started rubbing her clit with the end of it, just circling around it, before applying pressure and sliding the tip in. She opened her mouth in ecstasy and all she could think of is if Bruce was as thick as the dildo. She slid more of the toy inside of her until she was almost completely filled up. She started working it in and out of herself, letting out some soft moans, when she heard the bathroom door open and Bruce step out, naked as the day he was born. He took a couple steps towards his bed to put on his pajamas before he saw his sex partner, pleasuring herself on his bed with no shame.

“Selina?” Bruce asked innocently. “What are you doing?”

She stopped moving the dildo in and out of her and looked at Bruce and she could tell by his stare that he was getting turned on by the sight of her naked in his bed. She noticed him start to stiffen a little and she smirked.

“Come here, kid. I wanna try some things with you,” she said, a smirk still playing on her lips. She was right; Bruce’s reaction was cute as can be.

Bruce wasted no time, walking quickly to his bed and crawling on the foot of it until his face was inches from hers. Their lips crashed onto each other’s for a couple seconds before Selina pulled away and bid him look at what she brought. She named all of the items for him, assuming he had little idea as to what the items were and what they were used for.

“I want you to open up the bottle of lube and spread some on my hole so the butt plug can go in. And I want you to work the dildo in and out of me. If you do a good job, I’ll reward you with something new,” Selina teased, giving his lips a peck.

The lust in Bruce’s eyes was evident by that point and he wasted no time in fumbling for the cap on the bottle, opening it and pouring the liquid onto the tips of his fingers. He looked at Selina who laid back and lifted her legs, exposing her ass to Bruce. She could see him stare at her face for a couple seconds before scooting forward. He placed a hand on the back of one of her smooth thighs and lowered the hand covered in lube to her hole. He hesitated for a second before letting his fingers touch her rosy entrance, causing Selina to shiver from the feeling. He began to slowly rub his fingers over her hole, getting it nice and slick, before he noticed her push out a bit. Bruce took that as a hint to insert a finger and did so, letting the tip of his index finger rest in her hot, tight hole. Neither could believe how good it felt. Bruce began to slowly work his finger in and out of her, causing some moans from Selina, who was biting her lip from the pleasure.

After a couple minutes of sliding his finger in and out of her, he felt her begin to loosen up and added his middle finger to her, sliding that in as well, getting her walls nice and lubricated. She stopped him after a few more minutes of him just fingering her ass, and had him reach for the butt plug.

“Just slowly put the tip in at first and it should eventually just slide right in,” Selina instructed him.

Bruce nodded and put the tip of the butt plug to her hole and he was surprised how easily it began to slide in. He suspected she may have done this before. The butt plug was suddenly sucked in to the point where the thickest part of it was inside her. Selina made sure Bruce knew how good it felt.

“Fuck…okay,” Selina said, sitting back up and pushing the butt plug the rest of the way inside of her. She gestured impatiently at the dildo still planted inside of her and Bruce immediately complied. He curiously took hold of the toy, feeling the material, before gently pushing more of it into Selina, causing her to lie back down and throw her head back. He gauged her reaction and kept pushing until he couldn’t fit any more into her, before slowly withdrawing the toy. Selina moaned at the feeling of temporary emptiness and moaned even louder when Bruce slid the dildo back into her.

This continued for several minutes, Bruce just sliding the toy in and out of Selina, picking up the pace a little at a time, his cock as hard as a rock, desperate for some form of release. He bit his lip and started to thrust the dildo in and out of her as fast as he could, causing Selina to completely lose it, thrashing her head side to side as he continuously pleasured her. His arm was beginning to get tired from the constant pumping motions.

She could feel her oncoming orgasm and began bucking her hips, encouraging Bruce to keep going. She let out a yelp and shuddered as she found release, grabbing onto the dildo herself and quickly doing small pushes inside of her. Once it was over, she lay panting for a couple minutes, before tossing the dildo to the side and removing the butt plug. She pulled Bruce down on top of her, engaging him in a heated kiss, his chest pressing against hers, feeling each other’s legs. She gave his butt a squeeze, causing him to moan and she felt the soft cheeks with her hands for a bit before gently pushing him off of her, much to his chagrin.

“I said I’d reward you with something new, didn’t I?” she teased. “Lie down on your stomach.”

Bruce quickly did as he was told, wanting to find release as soon as possible, although it was a little awkward with the boner he had on. She positioned herself so her head was level with his butt. She leaned down and kissed one cheek, then the other, eliciting shivers from Bruce. She smirked at his reaction and jumped right into what she wanted to do. She put a hand on either cheek and saw his head turn to the side, looking at her curiously. She gave him a smile before using her hands to spread his cheeks, exposing his hole to her. She saw him bite his lip, and she figured he knew what she was about to do. She wasted no time and lowered her head to his entrance, taking in the sweet scent of him. She knew he was clean or at least clean enough, having just taken a shower. She gave his hole a quick lick.

Bruce involuntarily yelped at the feeling, jumping up and lifting his butt higher, giving Selina the okay to continue. He didn’t care about what she was doing; all he knew was that it felt fantastic. Selina was pleased with the reaction she caused and bent back down to continue the job she started, giving his hole quick cat licks, caressing his butt with her hands as she tongued his orifice over and over. She took a hand and reached down and took hold of him, stroking him slowly. He began bucking his hips back and forth.

Selina gave his cheeks a couple kisses before licking a long stripe in between his crack, going over his hole and above and below it, tasting the soap he had used earlier to wash himself with. She spread him a little further and stuck the tip of her tongue in him, making him let out what sounded like whines, bucking his hips up at her continuously as she continued to stroke him. She removed her tongue from his hole and grabbed the bottle of lube. She pulled his body up so he was on his hands and knees before her, in the doggy style position.

She opened up the bottle and poured the cool liquid over her fingers and moved a finger over his hole, causing more shivering. She took her index finger and spread the lubricant around his hole, letting the tip of her finger slide inside of him, completely enveloped by the tightness. She took her time, enjoying the reactions she was getting out of him, sliding her finger in and out, putting in a little more each time she went in. He noticed her reach for the butt plug and he turned his hips away from her, sitting on his side, looking at her.

“Do you trust me?” she asked, making direct eye contact with him.

“O-of course, but…I don’t know if…” she saw his cheeks turn red. She loved it when he blushed.

“I’m going to go nice and slow. It’s gonna feel great, trust me. Just push out when I tell you to.”

He studied her face for a second before slowly nodding and shifting his body back so his butt was sticking out at her again. Selina poured more lubricant on her fingers and began to finger him again, loosening him up bit by bit, inserting another finger. She saw him wince in pain, so she stopped and waited for him to give her the okay to continue. She slowly put a second finger inside of him, slowly stretching him out as she did.

Soon enough, she figured it was now or never, so she took the butt plug, covered it in lube, and put the tip to his entrance. “Push out,” she ordered, and he did, allowing his entrance to open up a bit. She put the tip up against it and slowly pushed, letting the tip slide in. She stopped when she heard him gasp and let the butt plug rest where it was.  
“Tell me when you’re ready to keep going,” she whispered, feeling the side of his left leg.

He gave her permission when he felt ready and she pushed more of the plug inside of him, having to stop every once in a while as his ass became accustomed to the increased thickness. After what felt like an hour, she finally got it all the way in, holding onto the end.

“Good boy,” she whispered seductively, “You’re such a good boy for me.”

Bruce’s eyes were shut tight at the feeling of something invading his most intimate area and he was focusing breathing through the sting he felt. Once Selina was sure he had accustomed to the plug well enough, she began to withdraw it until only a quarter of it was in him, before letting it slide back in, making him gasp. She began pumping the plug in and out of him and took hold of his cock again, beginning to stroke it. She couldn’t blame him for the sounds he was making; she knew what it was like to be stimulated from both ends.

Eventually, she felt him release into the palm of her hand. She made sure she got as much on her hand as she could before removing her hand and licking his seed off of herself, enjoying the sweet saltiness she tasted. She slowly removed the butt plug once her hand was clean and she saw his hole close up once it was removed. He turned onto his back and collapsed onto the sheets, staring at the ceiling and breathing heavily.

Selina crawled next to him and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She felt his hands start to thread through her hair, and her worries were washed away. She cuddled into him and swung a leg over him, kissing his chest lightly. Once she heard the faint noises of sleep coming from him, she untangled herself from him, grabbed her toys, and headed to his bathroom. She shut the door quietly and turned the faucet on and began to wash them. She dried them with a towel and walked back into Bruce’s room. 

She put her clothes on and stuffed the toys and the bottle of lube into the pockets of her jacket, covered Bruce with his sheets, hiding the pajamas underneath so Alfred wouldn’t suspect anything, and just watched him sleep. She always found herself forgetting what kind of crap the kid had to go through every day. She and he weren’t that much different from each other, but she felt sorry for him. She knew one day these late night visits of hers would have to end, and although she would never admit it aloud, she hoped they wouldn’t for years to come.

She sighed and tiptoed to his window, giving him one last empathetic look before climbing out, letting the billionaire sleep.


End file.
